Help:Wordmark
The Theme Designer is an easy-to-use admin tool that allows you to quickly customize your wiki's theme and wordmark. Choose from a pre-set theme or design your own unique theme that fits your wiki's topic and community. Step-by-Step *As an admin of a wiki, you can find a link to Theme Designer in the ' ' menu on their toolbar, or in the . You can also navigate to it directly by visiting the page, ' ', on your wiki. *You can access three tabs: **'Themes:' Choose from a variety of pre-set themes, which can be used in whole or modified. **'Customize:' Define background and page attributes. **'Wordmark: '''Design how the wiki's name displays, upload a unique graphic wordmark, or add a . *Every change made is immediately seen on the preview below, so you can see how your theme will look before you save it. : 'Themes' *You can choose from eleven pre-set themes by clicking on the theme you want. This will show you a preview of the theme below the designer. *If you want to change parts of the theme you choose, simply click on the customize tab, and modify links, button colors, and more. : 'Customize' *'Background': The background is the area outside of the content area and appears on all pages of your wiki. **Select the background color of your choice in the color picker. **You can choose to add a background design by choosing one of the images in the graphic picker. Some of these are transparent images, and will use whatever background color you have already set. **If you would like to add your own background image, click on the graphic picker and use the upload tool available. You can upload a .jpg, .png or .gif. The maximum file size is 150 kilobytes. **You can tile the background image (so that it repeats across the page) by checking the "tile" box. **You can fix the image (so it stays in place as you scroll down the page) by selecting "fix". **If you do not wish to tile the graphic, it will appear once, and the background color will appear in the remaining space. *'Page': Page controls the colors of the buttons, links, header and content. **Click on the color swatch under each category to change the color. A color picker will appear to let you choose a color or add in a hex code. **You can change the transparency of the content area by moving the transparency slider. * : 'Wordmark' *The wordmark can be either text or a graphic and appears on every page. Users can navigate to the main page of the wiki by clicking on the wordmark on any page. *'Text wordmark:' **The wordmark text is originally set to the wiki's sitename. To change it, click the edit button. **To modify the font, choose from the dropdown menu of fifteen font options, along with the size of small, medium or large. *'Graphic wordmark': **You can create and upload your own graphic wordmark. **Graphic wordmarks can only be .png files and must be 250x65 pixels or less. **The workmark graphic file is stored at File:Wiki-wordmark.png. *'Favicon: ' **'Favicons are small icons appear at the top of your browser, and are frequently used in tabs and bookmarks. **You can upload a favicon using the upload tool. Select Choose File and then select "Upload" to complete the process. **Your favicon must be 16 x 16px with a .ico extension. You can learn more about Favicons . : '''Saving and past revisions *When you are finished, click Save and your new theme will appear to users instantly! *If you would like to see or revert to a past version, you can do so in Theme Designer. Click on a past version and it will load in preview mode. : Next Pages *Learn how to edit the *Learn how to edit the *Learn how to edit your